


快感觉醒

by xuanlubaiya



Category: all京
Genre: all京 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanlubaiya/pseuds/xuanlubaiya





	快感觉醒

刺眼的白光从k88头部正上方照来，让他不适的闭上了眼。他正赤身裸体的躺在实验台上，手腕和脚腕处被金属环固定，茫然的眼神扫视着四周，仿佛一只待宰的羊羔。

“实验编号H-1403，机器人编号k88，实验准备就绪，请教授指示”

“开始吧”

随着一声令下，有人走到了k88旁边，一边看着手中的记录本，一边准确的按在了k88的腰侧。k88的身体猛的一抖，一股陌生的神经电流冲进他的“大脑”，他正努力的记忆着这种感觉，那人的手就换了地方，这次则是耳后。

实验员根据神经扫描的记录不断的触发着k88的敏感点，并记录下他呈现的生理反应。仿生躯体的阴茎已经挺立了起来，并自行分泌出了一些透明的液体。想要蜷缩的身体却因为手腕和脚腕处的禁锢而只能不停的颤抖。k88的视线模糊一片，眼睛里蓄满了生理眼泪。终于，在实验员的手移到他的胸前时，他发出了第一声呻吟。

k88的声音软糯糯的，还带着奶味，平时说话时总显得有些无辜和委屈。这会软绵绵的一叫，直让人感觉心里像被小奶猫挠了一爪子，实验员原本四平八稳的手也因此而颤抖了一下。但良好的科研素质让他很快又回复了平静，尽职的开始执行下一项实验

通有轻微电流的细小金属棒接替了手指，k88在那一瞬几乎要跳起来，但四肢的禁锢再次限制了他的活动。他几乎是尖叫着不断挣扎，更多的快感汹涌而至，k88的“大脑”被冲击的稍稍有些紊乱，于是在一小片散乱的01组合中，有一串新的代码悄然生成，并开始不断的自我升级完善。连接脑部的神经记录仪将这一变化忠实的记录了下来，一旁一直站着的教授看到这一幕眼前一亮，快步走到了记录仪旁一瞬不瞬的盯着。

电流的刺激下k88很快射了出来，然后，他们终于放过了k88的胸前，准备进行最后一项实验内容—前列腺刺激。

“转过身去”教授突然下达了这么一条本不必要的命令，面对其余人疑惑的眼神他却并没有解释什么，反而解开了k88四肢的禁锢。

k88慢慢的起身，跪趴在了实验台上。他拥有一具强壮健美的东方男人的躯体，一举一动皆赏心悦目。尤其是他这个姿势所展现出来的背臀部线条，让一旁一个负责递东西的实习生险些看直了眼。k88所在的这一批仿生人模板不尽相同，他们早就见识过了各种风格的俊男美女，但是，这个编号k88的仿生人好像和那些格式化的美人有点不一样，多了种让人移不开眼的气质。

但教授却没有再看他，只是盯着记录仪让其他人继续。于是他们拿过一个更粗大的金属棒，从后穴一点点插进去，身后的不适感让k88的身体下意识的小幅扭动。实习生早就涨红了脸不敢再看，却又忍不住一直往他身上瞄，就在这时k88突然偏了下头朝他看了过来。那张脸在生理的作用下微微泛红，眼角都氤氲着情欲的绯色，他的眼神一片茫然，浸润着一层雾蒙蒙的生理眼泪，实习生瞬间呼吸一窒，脑中一片空白，连旁边的人叫他都没听见

“走什么神呢，通电啊”

实习生有些恍惚的按下了按钮，顿时听到了一声尖叫般的呜咽。那个金属棒正正好的停在了前列腺的位置，电流接通的一瞬间，从未感受的剧烈快感让k88险些死机，汹涌的数据流不断冲击着他的处理器，那一串新生的代码仿佛暴风雨中的小船一般摇摇欲坠，但它最终还是挺过了冲击，并借着纷乱的数据流飞快的成长。但外面的人除了教授显然是都不知道他的内核里发生了什么的，他们只感受到了k88带着哭腔的呻吟逐渐变得甜腻，然后在一声突然拔高的呻吟中，k88再一次射了出来。

“实验体在实验中萌生了自我意识，1403号子实验终止，实验类别由H转变为C”

教授对其他人交代了这么一句话后就急匆匆的出去了，而其他人显然被这个消息惊住了，不约而同的看向已经侧躺在实验台上的k88。他正微微喘着气，眼神依旧有些茫然，胸前的两点已经肿胀不堪，在空气中些微刺激下正挺立着。后穴里的金属棒还没有来得及拿出来，双腿之间还沾着乳白色的精液，整个一副刚被凌虐完的样子。

这时k88突然动了，他先是把手拿到眼前盯着看了两秒，然后慢慢坐了起来，中途让他感到不适的金属棒被他自己拿了出来看了一眼就扔到了一边，然后他发现了沾在自己身上的液体。他用手指挑起一点好奇的端详了一会，然后仿佛是好奇它什么味道一样，突然伸出舌头舔了一口

实习生只觉得自己要晕过去了，男人的躯体成熟而美丽，脸上却是不谙世事的天真，但他舔舐精液的动作又有些莫名的妖艳与惑人。恍若传说中的魅魔，纯情又勾人。他现在万般庆幸实验员的衣服十分宽松，不至于让他在大庭广众之下出丑，但是突然，k88抬起头直直的往他这里看来。对方眨了眨眼，应该对他有些印象，于是对方慢慢的笑了起来，眼睛里仿佛有灿星浮动，然后，他听到对方用那个依旧软糯糯的，还带了些情欲后的沙哑的声音说

“你好”


End file.
